


The sinnas

by youremindmeofaformorlarry



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, One Direction, Panic At The Disco, Phandom
Genre: M/M, its a joke, its not serious, we just messin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremindmeofaformorlarry/pseuds/youremindmeofaformorlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messy, messy, messy. groupchats ruinin friendships since 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Trashbenurine has started The Sinnas 

Trashbenurine has added eyelinerbat5, fedorable, fightXclub7, $p3nc3, jaywaLker, joetheFro, pAndymonium 

Trashbenurine: hiiiiiii 

fedorable: hey girl 

Eyelinerbat5: what do you want? 

fightXclub7: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_MjCqQoLLA

Trashbenurine: have yall heard about Halsey, she messy 

Fedorable: uhhhhh 

Eyelinerbat5: spill the tea 

Trashbenurine: I dont really got all the tea but what ive been hearing from @jaywalker that she been some trashy things 

Jaywalker: why you mentionin my name?????? 

Eyelinebat5: so i got friends that know this hunty should i add them

Trashbenurine: ye 

Fadorable: oh 

Eyelinerbat5 has added anim00doge and Phillion 

Eyelinerbat5: ….so we heard about halsey 

Phillion: whoa whoa whoa 

Anim00doge: I dont know whats goin on with that girl 

Jaywalker: So, i was talking to halsey and we just were casually speaking about music and she liked a song i showed and i was like ‘so you stealin my song huh’ as a joke y’know? Then she wanted to be messy and make a whole livejournal post about it 

Eyelinerbat5: mmmmm….   
Fadorable: WHAAAAAT girl 

JoetheFro: lpl 

Trashbenurine: i knew you couldnt trust that girl 

Anim00doge: we hsouldnt talk about each other like this WE NEED HARMONY 

Eyelinerbat5: you actin like we didnt talk about this yesterday 

Anim00doge has left The Sinnas 

Phillion: omg 

Anim00doge has been added by Phillion


	2. Clapback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is messy messy

Phillion: omg 

Anim00doge has been added by Phillion

fightXclub7: Dan why you leave 

Eyelinerbat5: she comin for you Dan 

Anim00doge: why am i being attacked??? 

fightXclub7: is that really a question … 

fightXclub7:   
500 × 496 - memecrunch.com

 

Anim00doge: why is it so blurry??? 

Trashbenurine: its ya lighting dan 

fightXclub7:   
Oops meant to send this 

Eyelinerbat5: Dang Ryan comin for ya life, dont even say 6 words at a time and is still clappin back 

Jaywalker: ……… 

$p3nc3: #kikbeef 

Pandymonium: stop comin for dan guys , dannnng he just got in here 

Jaywalker: once yall clapback on one person it spreads to everyone 

Eyelinerbat5: this goin down in the history books 

Pandymonium: stop instegating 

Eyelinerbat5: I aint instegating 

Pandymonium: yall need to chill we dont even know him 

Trashbenurine: okay yall disctractin us from the real tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont take it seriously

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a joke don't be serious


End file.
